Unwritten
by Neville's way to portrait
Summary: "I love you, as a Granger, or as anything else." He promised. "I love you too, as a Malfoy, or anything else." She whispered back. With a quick kiss she disappeared under the sheets. Draco smiled and disappeared with her in the cloud of Utopia they seemed to have created.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stepped out of the Great Hall and heaved out a sigh of relief. The NEWT's were finally over and she couldn't be happier. She had been studying for it for the past three months and now she could finally go outside and enjoy the early June weather that is beckoning her. She was so happy at the moment that she forgot all of her worries, stepped out of her shoes and started running down the hall to big doors that led to the courtyard.

She breathed in the smell of fresh grass and daisy flowers that scented the air. She flexed her toes and felt the moss of the grass under her toes. It felt great to be outside of the stuffy library, she loved the library don't think otherwise, however for the past two weeks she had been stuck inside studying last minute for the NEWTS that she forgot what it was like to have the sun beating down on your face.

She looked around her and noticed that students were lazing around, enjoying the early summer weather. She decided that she was going for a swim and quickly ran up to her dorm, passing students who gave her strange looks, and searched her trunk until she found what she was looking for. Changing quickly she put on her black bikini and pulled a t-shirt and shorts over it, she ran outside (once again, getting weird looks from people) and stopped in front of the Black Lake where she can see the octopus waving his tentacles in the air as if he was surrendering.

She laughed a merry laugh and started taking off the t-shirt and shorts. She squealed and prepared herself for the freezing cold water as she jumped in, she was met with a splash as she went deeper though it seemed calm. She rose to the top and started breathing heavily through her mouth.

She didn't know why she was doing this, all of this. She guessed it was because she had been cooped inside and because since the war she hadn't been able to do anything free-spirited. Back then she was worrying about where her, Harry, and Ron were going to camp without getting caught by the deatheater's or what kind of dirt food is safe to eat after it's been cleansed with water. But now, she didn't have to think about the hocrux's or how Harry fits into the prophecy.

She felt free as the NEWTS finished and she just had to get through graduation. She had already accepted a job in the Ministry of Magic as a lawyer for all departments, so she had had to study all of the laws for every department for the past 10 months. She was hoping to work mostly for helping the house-elves who deserved getting represented; she also wanted to do it because she had to represent Dobby in some way. Studying all of those laws had resulted her missing the Graduation Ball and the Christmas Ball. She couldn't go home for Christmas and Easter because she needed all the books in the library. All in all she didn't have fun this year and she loved it. For once in her childhood of attending Hogwarts, she had a very boring year and she loved it. She didn't change into a cat, she didn't get petrified, she didn't chase a so-called serial killer and a werewolf through the Forbidden Forest, her best-friend wasn't in a dangerous game, she almost didn't get killed, her headmistress didn't die, and she didn't waste her seventh year get chased by Deatheaters. She loved her boring year because for once her life wasn't in any sort of danger.

"Didn't expect you to be here." A voice drawled, and she looked up to see Draco Malfoy's smooth pale and…._smiling_ face. She could honestly say she had never seen Draco Lucius Malfoy smile in her entire lifetime. She realized she was gawking and she quickly shut her mouth with an audible smack. She blushed and looked down.

"It's ok, Granger, I don't mind the staring," Draco said. "What are you doing here then?"

"I wasn't staring, I was merely observing." She said defensively, "and I am having….a day off, I suppose."

"Yeah, yeah , you were observing," he said putting air quotes around "observing,"

She rolled her eyes and decided to get out. She didn't like him looking down on her and she felt uncomfortable as his eyes roamed her body up and down. She knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat dissipate everywhere on her body. She searched around for a towel, then she realized in her haze to swim she forgot to bring a towel down. "Stupid, stupid." She muttered as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hands. Realizing that Malfoy was still staring and she quickly put on her shorts and t-shirt.

"Well Malfoy, it was…pleasant talking with you but I have to go. See you around." She was preparing to leave until he ran up to her and caught her wrist in his large hands.

"Wait…I wanted to ask you something actually. Theo said you would be here." He rushed out quickly, were his cheeks turning red or was she imagining it?

"Uh-huh," she urged.

"Um…I was…wondering if…youwantedtogooutwithme?" He, again, rushed out.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and come to the graduation party I'm throwing after the graduation. Theo's coming and I was wondering if you wanted to…come. It's at the manor and you can floo in." He was scratching the back of his neck by then, looking up at her with tints of pink in his cheeks.

He was looking at her with hopeful eyes, and she realized she liked the look instead of an indifference mask. She bit her bottom lip and tugged at it, weighing her options. She didn't want to be rude and say no, as well as killing his optimism. She also needed to go somewhere and she knew if she said no, Theo would kick her ass. Also she needed to go out since she had been cooped up in her house or dorm room all night. So with that in mind, she nodded her head at him and walked away, missing the big smile that spread across his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't really satisfied with this chapter until the last Chapter. I loved your reviews and alerts, thank you so much for the respond. This was my longest chapter ever! Enjoy! :)**

Getting invited to A Draco Malfoy party was as awesome as you winning the World Quidditch Cup, though as Hermione sat on her bed and looked through her closet for her graduation day the next day she couldn't help but wonder why Draco Malfoy would invite _her_ to a party that he was throwing? Of course she hadn't been in the social circle of the school due to her studying but Theo had been getting her caught up even though she didn't give a shit. But Theo and his persistence wouldn't quit and she ended up attending a small quidditch victory party that the Ravenclaws were throwing for winning against the Hufflepuffs. She stayed at that party for ten minutes before leaving; to say that Theo was pissed at her was the understatement of the year. He was so pissed he didn't talk to her for a week, and that was a record for Theo.

Theo had become a best-friend to Hermione over the summer when she found out he was looking to rent a flat in the same building as her. When she had noticed him she didn't acknowledge him, fearing that it might not be him but someone that looked like him and she didn't want to embarrass herself. He acknowledged her first, asking for her forgiveness concerning his father's part in fifth year in the Department of Mysteries flight. Afterwards she was still wary of him, but her defenses went down when they started hanging out more. She didn't tell Ron and Harry knowing their reactions, but she did tell Ginny, whom immediately wanted to meet him. The three of them hung out during the summer so much they started calling themselves the Three Musketeers. He became her _Best Friend_ when he met her parents. Theo decided that if he was going to live in the muggle world, he wanted to go somewhere in case of an emergency, and her parents were that place. She didn't mind really, she had always wanted another sibling. Her parents love Theo too, her father especially.

During the whole school year she didn't look or talk to Draco, then again she barely talked to Ron and Harry. She had done so much extra credit work from the professors to stay busy and not get lazy that she didn't socialize at all. Theo yelled and reprimanded her but it just went through her mind, not really sticking. She didn't know what prompted Draco to ask her, but she thought that Theo was behind it.

Malfoy started to act coolly, more than usual, after Harry stood up for him against the Wizengmot when they wanted to send him to Azkaban for his part in the war. But after Harry convinced them he didn't want the dark mark, and that he only did it out of pressure they believed the Boy-who-lived-twice and let him go as well as his mother and father, but his father had received house arrest for six months in his part of the war. She knew during the summer that he was in France with his mother and some ancestor family. When he came back to school, Theo was his back bone as well as Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. They always hung out together but that was all she noticed before she started studying. Gathering from Theo, him and Pansy went out but that was all she knew and she didn't care for more.

Looking through her closet she decided on a vintage cream dress that had a brown belt looped through the waist. Looking through her shoes, she didn't want heels or sandals or flats, so she settled on her white chucks. Laying it all on the bed and closing the curtain around it so her roommates wouldn't see it, she grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom. It's not that she didn't want them to see it but she didn't want them to be judgmental about her choice of clothe before they even see it.

Heading into the bathroom she quickly washed her hair, lathering it with the mint scented shampoo and conditioner, and then washed herself with her mango scented body wash. Tying her hair in a messy curled bun she wrapped the fluffy towel around her and breathed in the scent of the detergent wash, giving her a sense of calmness as she dried her body up and put the lotion on her legs, arms, back (What she could reach anyways), and chest. Her body was tingling from where the lotion touched her, calming her as she breathed in the scent of mangoes and coconuts; the scent of her Mediterranean lotion.

Pulling on her lavender knickers and bra she dashed into the room and quickly put her dress on, tied her shoes, and started applying eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss that she licked. She realized that she had little time, she squeaked and ran out the dorm room through the common room full of first through sixth years who widened their eyes when they saw how she looked, not that she noticed, and fled out into the hallway to the Great Hall. To say she was noticed would be the least, she looked good despite her hurrying out of her dorm before she looked at herself, as boys checked her out and girls seethed with jealousy she jumped into her dad's waiting arms.

She felt him engulf her and she smiled widely, loving how his strong arms could still hold her up.

"Daddy, let me down!" she pleaded as he tickled her waist.

"Oh Richard, do let her down before people really start taking notice." Her mother chided while chuckling. She rubbed her dad's back as he let her down.

"Oh alright, I just wanted to hug my daughter before she is fully out of Hogwarts. You look beautiful darling." He said as he twirled her around.

"You do look beautiful sweetheart. I can't believe you are already graduating, it seems like just yesterday you asked us what were books." Her mother said, her lips quivering and her eyes welling up in tears.

"Oh come on Jane, you promised you wouldn't do this." Her dad said while hugging his wife.

"Yeah come on mum, it's not like I'm getting married." Hermione said.

"Oh you're right, you're right. I'm just being silly." She reprimanded herself.

"Well I have to go sit. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said with a kiss on each parent's cheeks.

As she sat down she heard someone "piss" at her and she turned around to see Theo with Draco beside him.

"Yes?" She said with a drawl.

"Well, Draco, here, wanted me to tell you, you look beautiful." Theo whispered to her as the ceremony started. She was about to reply when she was cut off by McGonagall telling them all to stand. She buttoned up her graduation gown and looked up to see McGonagall give her a wink as she was told to sit.

"Welcome parents and guardians to an event that will embark your children's life. From year one they have been taught to master spells, charms, take care of magical creatures and plants, and brew the perfect potion. Our professors and I are proud to stand here and tell all of the students loved ones that you should be proud as well. If Dumbledore was to stand here right now, he would be ecstatic and proud. He was a good man, and he taught everyone that nothing can separate us; blood or race. So without further ado…." McGonagall introduced the Head Boy and Girl but Hermione wasn't listening.

Hermione prided herself for being a logical person, thinking about things before going through with them. She was still thinking about what Theo had said, what did he mean by saying that Draco thinks you're beautiful? She didn't even notice Malfoy all year long, she knew he was popular for being dark and mysterious and all the girls wanted to shag him but that was dorm talk and she wasn't even sure she could believe what Lavender and Parvati said anymore. Maybe that's why he invited her to his party, because he liked her. Could he though? He did seem to flush when Theo said that statement earlier, and yesterday he looked nervous when asking her if she wanted to go to the party. No, no, he doesn't he like me, her judgment clouding her logical reasoning. With that, she concluded her thinking.

"Hermione Granger." As her name was called, she walked up the stage, shook hands with all of the professors, and took her diploma with a big smile. She turned around and waved to her parents quickly before she went down and joined the rest. She watched as Theo whooped his way through the stage, as Harry smirked his way through, as Ron smiled goofily, and as Blaise Zabini woof woofed his way through. She rolled her eyes and stood up to throw her hat in the air with the rest of her graduating class, it was over, finally.

She ran to Theo, not caring who was with him, and hugged him fiercely.

"Dude, we finally did it." Hermione excitedly told Theo.

He nodded his head, and picked her up to spin her again. As he set her down, she turned around to see he was with some Slytherins who were openly staring at them.

"Oh Hermione, this is Daphne, her little sister Astoria, you already know Pansy, Blaise, and Draco." He introduced, she smiled politely and raised her hand to shake with Astoria, who only raised a delicately eyebrow on her golden clear skin and looked away.

"O…kay. So Theo, mum and dad want you to come to dinner with us. Guess where we're going?" She told him as she took off her gown and slung in her other arm. She broke the awkward silence as she talked to Theo, not paying attention the enraged Astoria and Daphne as they were being ignored.

"Um…that Italian restaurant in London." Theo smugly answered back.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"It's yours and mine's favorite restaurant." Theo said.

"Well, dinner is at 7 don't be late. I am not making an excuse, like last time. When you were off shagging…her," she said with a motion towards Astoria, who sneered at her and turned around to talk to Malfoy, " I had to say you had a late project and you know how bad of a liar I am."

"I know and I am sorry dude, but it won't happen this time. I swear, scouts honor." Theo added the muggle phrase hoping to win her mind.

"Yeah, whatever, see you later. It was….pleasant to meet you guys. Bye Blaise Pansy." She said with a wave and left in search of her parents.

She met back with her parents, who were ecstatic to learn that she had graduated with honors, and went back to her dorm room to pack and take her stuff back with her.

She shrunk her trunk and left with a crack with her parents.

As Hermione was getting ready to leave for Malfoy's party later that night, she was still pondering what to wear. She had left her hair curly as it reached the tale of her butt and parted it to the side. She only applied minimal make-up consisting of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Theo had already left, saying he needed to help Blaise and Malfoy set up.

"What about this summer dress with this jacket and those shoes?" She wondered aloud. Her parents were already asleep being that it was ten thirty currently.

Picking a plaid colorful summer dress that had ruffles on the top with a jean jacket, and red converse she changed. Checking herself over again, she grabbed her wand and slid it in the dress's pocket. She was suppose to floo over there, so rushing downstairs she went to the fireplace she had set up for her parents in case of emergencies and grabbed a pinch of floo shouting, "Malfoy Manor!" she left with a flourish.

Arriving at the party she left, the fireplace room and went around the house, and into the main room that was emitting loud music. She could see couples grinding and snogging on the dance floor, some even looked like they were shagging. "Teenagers" she muttered and moved around the big house. Last time she was here it was under different circumstances and with a shudder she let that thought slip. The house was grand with dark wood and even grandeur furniture. She rolled her eyes and continued to venture further into the house, each room filled with shagging teenagers and some were fully naked. In the back of the room however, was a room she would have been living in. It was the library.

Her haven, her sacred temple, it was beautiful in her opinion. The walls were lined up with millions of books, each under a category, in alphabetical order. There were two chairs in front of the fireplace that blazed in front of the room, and somehow made the summer night cozy instead of unbearable. The door clicked shut and she turned around to observe Draco Malfoy.

He stepped closer, his eyes meeting hers in the room. Suddenly the air was filled with tension, sexual tension. He met her eyes again, and she saw something in those grey stormy eyes flash before they were cool again. She took a breath, a shaky breath.

"Shouldn't you be hosting your party?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"No, apparently this is Theo's party. What are you doing here?" He replied.

"I wondered here, this place is amazing. How many books are there?" She asked while looking around the library, skimming through with her fingers.

"Yeah it is. I don't exactly know how many there are, but I know there are more than a thousand." He answered; he watched her eyes glazed over. Admiring her for, he raked his eyes up and down her body, slightly stopping on the choice of shoes, "_Of course she would wear muggle trainers instead of high heels. This is Granger_." He smiled as she looked around and touched each book; suddenly he stiffened as he realized something.

"Granger, you shouldn't touch some of those." He said darkly.

"Why? Don't want someone impure touching it, scared they'll have germs." She glared at him, dislike oozing out of her pores. She couldn't believe Malfoy was being an ass like he used to. She was getting herself ready for the Mudblood comments.

"Not because of that, they have spells that are dark and will probably slowly kill you." He said, his eyes closed and a frown of displeasure on his face, he wasn't prepared for that. He actually had let some of the blood hatred go the summer after the war. For some reason holding all of the hatred for people you don't even know and care about was a lot of work that took a lot of energy, and frankly he was just tired of the whole crap with the Dark Lord and shit. He was just tired.

Of course he noticed Hermione Granger this year, who didn't? She was sought out the most this year by the male population after watching her in muggle clothes and her newly developed body, but that wasn't why he was interested. Oh no, it was because of her characteristics, small things she did, like; bunch her eyebrows when she was upset or frustrated, like when she chews and tugs at it while she's contemplating something. He loved those little things. He had watched her in the library, saw those little characteristics, and loved them. She would chew on her lip when she concentrated on something mind puzzling. He wasn't being a stalker, he was being observant. He took care of her when she didn't notice by leaving her snacks and food when she missed dinner. She didn't know it him, she thought it was the house elves, little did she know it was him. Of course he never reviled himself; he was too scared she would reject him besides Theo had said that she wasn't going to date anyone because she didn't want to be distracted. So he had waited and when he found her by the lake but messed up, he knew he needed to change his dynamics so he threw this whole party for her, made Theo invite loads of people, got rid of his parents, and bought loads of firewhiskey. He wasn't even the one hosting it, he left that for Theo because it was Theo that loved to party. He had waited for her all night and when he saw her arrive he had followed her, she was observant but not tonight, and as she walked towards the library he knew he had to make a move.

She looked shocked at what he said but quickly recovered and asked, "What books are safe to touch then? I might as well do something productive while here. "

"What? I thought I threw the most awesomest party in the history of parties according to a very drunk weasel." He smirked.

"Ron is here? That means Ginny and Harry are here." She looked hopeful and was getting ready to leave when he stopped her.

"I doubt they'd want you to have sex with them at the moment." He was starting to irritate her when she understood what he had said and flushed. _"That's more like it," _he thought.

"Gross." She muttered in disgust while her face scrunched up.

"If you want, there are actually books in here that might interest you and most of them are law based." He said, getting closer to her but she didn't seem to notice.

"How do you know I'm studying law?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously.

"Theo told me." He lied. He actually saw her read and study those law books.

"Oh. Ok. Um…what books do you have?" She asked, blushing when she noticed how close their proximity got. As she looked up, he was much taller than her; she saw that he had grown. His hair was shoulder length still snow white but had a golden hue to it now, his muscles could be seen under the black t-shirt, quidditch had been very good to him, she suddenly wanted to reach out and touch him.

She blushed deep red and stopped her train of thoughts quickly, she cleared her throat, and squeaked as he laid his strong and calloused hands on her face, his lips were on her lips; they were soft and gentle against hers. She froze, she didn't know how to respond but as his lips became fervent and urgent she kissed back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, fanfiction. It has been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry I didn't update, I was busy with life and I was just plain lazy. Sorry if this chapter is terrible, it was unedited and hurried. And I'm also sorry it's short. **

**As usual, only the Great Rowling is allowed ownership of this awesome series. So, sadly it's not mine.**

Hermione was jolted awake when four pairs of elbows connected into her body. She opened her eyes to fine two brown eyes, two green, and two caramel pair of eyes staring at her with a smile that took her breath away and made her so happy she didn't dare to think something else could make her any happier.

"Good morning, my little muffins," she greeted Olivia, Sonny, and Kyle. All of them smiled at her with their two front teeth missing.

"Good morning, mummy." They greeted back. Olivia's brown eyes shined with something akin to mischief and innocence, contradicting her secret smile on her rosy colored lips as she snuggled down under the blankets to wrap her little arms around Hermione's midsection.

Kevin jumping and down on the bed caused Hermione to be swayed back and forth on the king size bed. "Kevin, quit jumping on the bed." She scolded with a grin on her face as she saw him pretend to die because of her words. Fainting rather dramatically, Kevin slithered from the foot of the bed to Hermione's left side as Sonny, always the quiet child, giggled and hugged Hermione's stomach on top of the bed.

"We done packing, mummy?" Sonny asked.

"Yes we are, baby. So, how about I take you guys for breakfast in Diagon Alley?" She asked, waiting for the hugs and kisses to attack. And she wasn't disappointed as all her kids started hugging her while one of them jumped on the bed out of happiness, Kevin most likely. She giggled with happiness and tickled Sonny and Olivia, who started giggling and shrieking.

"Ok, ok. Why don't you guys go get dressed so I can clean up the boxes and get ready too? And then we can leave!" She looked from Sonny to Olivia to Kevin who were nodding their heads excitedly.

Grinning, the children got up to go get ready and Hermione took that moment to appreciate the quietness before the shrieks and screams come again. Don't get it wrong, she loved the little munchkens, but sometimes the quiet was nice. Deciding to get up before the kids find her like this again, she went to the attached bathroom and finished her business and was staring at the mirror, trying to decide what to do with her hair. Deciding to put in a hair band and to leave alone like that, she went back to her room and put on yoga pants with a tank top and sweat shirt. Making the bed with her wand really quickly, she left to check on the kids.

Down the hall to Kevin's room, she found him dressed in his underwear and playing with the flying dragon she bought him last week. Chuckling quietly and filing the little picture away for next time, she went to his dresser and pulled out his cargo pants and a monsters t-shirt and sweat shirt, she told him to stand and dressed him as he played with the dragon he named, Jefferson the mean one.

"Ok, you're done. Next time, please put on your clothes when I tell you to, ok?" She was kneeling in front of him and holding his head in her hands as he nodded and kissing him on the forehead she made her way to the girls' room.

Walking into the half galaxy and half princess room, she saw Olivia trying on a tiara and Sonny reading the Hogwarts version of Potions for Masters book she bought her a couple of days ago. They seemed to be done and she clapped her hands to get their attention so they could leave. Grabbing Kevin's hand and Sonny's hand they went to the living, where Hermione grabbed her messenger bag and her wand from her room, and walked through the door, locking it with the wards she created specifically for her flat.

As she landed in Diagon Alley with the kids, she smiled. She had missed the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley in the weekend, people rushing to get things, children giggling as they chased each other and parents yelling and chiding the kids for running off. She looked down to see her children give a look of appreciation at the place she calls her second favorite place in the world. Making sure to pick Kevin up and put him on her hips and holding Sonny and Olivia's hands, she walked to The Leakey Cauldron.

"Hermione!" A voice she recognizes called to her. Stopping and turning, her face stretched to accommodate her big smile as she looked at Theo. His hair had been cut to his shoulders, tendrils falling into his deep brown eyes behind his framed glasses. His body was no longer lanky but lean and muscled. He was wearing a suit that fitted him well and his tie a bright yellow made him seem cheery and nice.

"Theo! Oh Merlin, how long has it been? How are you? What are you doing here?" She fired off questions.

"Hermione, calm down! It has been four years, I am very well. How are you?" He replied.

"I'm doing fine," she smiled. A tug at her hands had her looking down to see a confused Olivia and Sonny. "Oh how silly of me! Theo, this is Olivia, Sonny and Kevin."

"Hello," Theo relied with a confused expression.

"I'll tell you later." Hermione filled in the question mark she could see in his eyes.

"Theo, are you ready?" A voice that made Hermione quaking with anxiety and butterflies in her stomach. Turning around she was met with steely grey eyes and an expression of awestruck.

Clearing her throat, "Hello, Malfoy." She greeted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Yes, this is an update, you're eyes aren't deceiving you. The chapter before this one was written a couple of days ago and I just updated it. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Pshh! As if I could own the Potter awesomeness, no my dears, that is all Ms. Rowling's franchise.**

Draco stepped out of the fireplace of The Leaky Cauldron as he wiped off soot from his impossibly flattering grey suit. He walked brisk and quick to Diagon Alley after tapping the wall into its pattern, intent on getting the meeting with Theo over with. He looked around the busy street, trying to find where he was. Draco found his head and looked down to see who he was talking to when he saw the children at the bottom. There was a girl with a pink tutu and purple shoes that he thought ridiculously cute on the little girl. He stopped his train of thought quickly, scolding himself for even saying the word, 'cute'. He moved his eyes towards the other girl who was wearing what seemed to be a t-shirt with the planets pictures all over it and looking up at the girl beside her. And last, his eyes moved to the little boy who was chewing his knuckles and seemed to be staring at him and calculating him.

Draco's eyes roamed the woman that was holding the little boy and his eyes automatically fastened on her nice apple shaped bum with a nice small waist and short height, she seemed to not come up to Theo's chest but instead at his upper stomach. He approached the people Theo was talking to and he could see Theo smiling and nodding his head before his expression changed to one of confusion.

Coming up behind the woman, "Theo, are you ready?" Looking down he saw the chick stiffen before turning around to face him. His eyes widened, his jaw hit the ground and he was sure he looked like gaping fish.

Here she was. Four years later after he kissed and she ran away. She was still achingly beautiful, her eyes soft and wide shaped, her mouth deep rose painted, her nose upturned, adorable, and splashed with freckles, and her hair…her beautiful curls were shortened and put into some kind of messy bun with tendrils escaping her hair band to fall to her face. She was so beautiful, inside and out. That's why he had fallen hard. She was nice to those that hated her, despised her and had refused to see ugly in people but instead chose to see the good, even if they didn't have it. She was just so….her…he couldn't describe the feeling she ignited within him. She made him feel so many feelings that were a mixture of anxiety and happiness.

But after remembering the way she ran after he had kissed her and how she had broken his heart, leaving him for Theo and Blaise to clean up after she left, and the fact that she left without telling anyone made him so pissed, he picked fights with strangers to take his anger on. After that, he became a player; sleeping with different women, leaving them alone after whispering sweet things to them, and leaving them broken hearted just like she had.

He schooled his features and barely acknowledged her after her nervous hello. He turned to Theo and motioned with his head towards the Leaky Cauldron. He waved at the kids, who didn't deserve what treatment he gave her. Speaking of the kids, who's were they? Is that what she left for? Her husband? Her shagging mate who left her knocked up? But he didn't see a ring on her finger, and that little fact made his face break out in happiness till he remembered what she did to him. Then what was the deal with the little kids? Walking into Leaky Cauldron, he told himself to forget all of these thoughts and leave all thoughts about her behind. Determined to make sure he doesn't fall for her again, he decided to separate himself from her, hoping that she'd stay away from him as well.

He walked over to a booth in the corner and waited for Theo. However, his mind had a mind of its own and decided to venture to The Forbidden Area of Granger in his mind. He started remembering the kiss she left him with: her soft lips pressed against his and moving slowly, molding to his lips perfectly, and the way her tongue had danced with his made his groin ache with the thought. And taking that as a sign to stop the thoughts he turned towards the door to find Theo looking around the room until his eyes landed on him.

Acknowledging Draco with his a nod, Theo moved across the dirty grimy floor. As he sat on the partially ripped leather, it whined, the leather rippling and making squeaky noise.

Theo was watching him. Just watching. His eyes calculating his face as Draco stared back confused. He didn't know what Theo wanted and he didn't know why he was staring at him, until he remembered the encounter he just had.

"You know, you didn't have to be a prick to her right?" Theo spoke, breaking the silence the air was taking over.

"I don't want to talk about, ok? Let's just talk about the corporation reducing its tax. Alright, so if we—" Draco started before he got interrupted by Theo.

"Draco-"Theo began.

"Theo—don't start ab—"

"But—just lis—"

"Theo, I don't want to talk about her or her situation or how I think that she's still amazing or how she left me after that….kiss!" Draco yelled, turning half the bar's attention towards them. "You know what? I'll just mail you the proposal and we can have a meeting with the company." Draco finished before standing up and taking his suit off the seat next him, he was getting ready to leave as Theo yelled at him to stop. 

"Just so you know the kids aren't hers! That's what I was trying to tell you earlier you dumbass."

A/N: OOOH! The kids aren't hers? Surprise! Anyways, I have been getting reviews and PM's of people telling me their confusion and I hope this chapter cleared up some things.

Adios amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

**So dudes, I am going to say this only one time: I am not going to answer your questions about the fic because there are things I don't want you to know, I want you to find out as the fic continues. But I'll give you a brief summary for those confused about the last couple of chapters:**

**So Hermione and the 7****th**** years graduate, she goes to the party that Draco invited her to, then they make out BUT THEY DON'T DO IT! And then she runs away. Four years later, she comes back to England with three kids that aren't hers. Theo and Draco meet them but Draco is pissed and walks away without talking to her. But he finds out that the kids aren't hers from Theo. **

And that's it. I don't own Harry Potter nor am I making any profit of this. Anything relating to the events in this fic is merely coincidental.

Enjoy! P.S. thanks for the reviews and alerts, you've been making my days. Please continue to review!

If someone had told Hermione Granger that she would be meeting Draco Malfoy after all these years again, she'd laugh and then run for the hills. It's not that she doesn't like him, no, no, it's far from that.

The night he had kissed her was….amazing and it had left her feeling as though she didn't know anything. And she never likes that feeling. Ever. That had been the reason as to why she had ran. And she had come to the realization that that wasn't the best things to do, considering she had liked the kiss.

She always prided herself on being emotionally logical, unless of course it was something she believed with a passion, and out of both, Ron and Harry, she was the one to think of all options before she ran into the fire. And she always prided herself for that one thing about herself that made her proud. But that night, her emotionally logical self had left her and ran away. Not showing itself until she had done the most stupid thing. Of course, she felt bad; to this day, she still feels bad. She knew she shouldn't have ran but she couldn't help it. The thought of being emotionally tied with someone who would break her heart and leave her as soon as he realizes she wasn't the date-able type or the commitment type, she couldn't have that. And so subconsciously, her body did what her brain failed to do: it told her to run to solve the problem.

Theo had owled her for days, asking her where she was, what did she do to Malfoy, what had happened with the both of them, and why wasn't she responding. To be honest, she hated to admit it, but she had ran away from England, only telling her parents and her boss, to go to Italy because she couldn't face Malfoy. She admits it, she was a coward and as Theo wrote her letters, asking her to come back and to talk to Malfoy, who was unresponsive, she ran further into Italy. She found a job in a small barn house that a nice wife and husband gave her. That was how she had met Sicily and Lazario, the farm owners. T

They were young and married. They had already had two daughters at that time and Sicily was pregnant with their third child. They gave Hermione the job of handling everything, from cooking and cleaning to farming and painting the barn house and house. They were trying to sit around and wait for the child to come so that they could enjoy their time with their family.

They were wonderful and the best part was that they were wizards. Yes, her excitement at that might have been over the top, but she was ecstatic. She wouldn't give up practicing magic for a_ guy. _That was against her non-existent feminism.

Eventually, Lazario and Sicily no longer needed her and she bid goodbye to their seemingly happy family that she had grown to love and moved to France. There, she bought a flat, got a job transferring laws from France Ministry of Magic to England, so that they could prosecute criminals who crossed jurisdiction. She lived comfortably for a year and a half before a disturbing call from Italy called her back.

A lawyer and Will handler for Sicily and Lazario had called her and asked her to attend a meeting for gaining custody of the stuff they had left for her. At first she had been confused, they weren't dead as far as she knew and she didn't know what they would leave her. So afraid of the answer, she asked why and the answer that made her drop to her knees and cover her mouth to muffle her cries, made her wish she didn't know.

They had died. Lazario and Sicily had died in a barn fire accident. Leaving her Sonny, Olivia, and K

evin; their children.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my people of Fanfiction, it's been a while. First, I would like to give an awesome shout out to Pug1998 for keeping me entertained and blackmailing me to post this chapter! Indignant, I am. Thanks for the alerts and favorites, you guys are awesome. Thank you for reviewing as well. **

Hermione hasn't had sex in, like, years. That was the first thing she thought when she saw Draco Malfoy's arse walk back and with that mortifying thought, she turned around to face a confused Theo, who was observing the kids and her. She suddenly felt self-conscious of the decisions she has made in life, but she quickly shut that thought down and feigned confidence she didn't have to face Theo's eyes that were sadly imploring her to explain.

She shook her head and looked down to the kids, and nodding quickly at Theo, she said, "Hey guys, you wanna go find us a table in the Leakey Cauldron so we can sit and eat?" The kids nodded quickly and happily, putting Kevin down, they ran into the Leakey Cauldron before she could say another word.

Turning around to Theo, she looked into his eyes and said, "They're Sonny, Olivia, and Kevin. They were left into my care when their parents died in a fire accident about three years ago. That's why I haven't been in London. I've been mostly in France and Italy. Ginny knew, but I told her not to tell anyone. We came back because I honestly missed London and I have a job offer here from the Ministry. I also wanted the kids to get ready for school and Hogwarts. Please don't be mad at Ginny, by the way, I made her promise she wasn't going to tell anyone." She finished with a huff of breath.

"Hermione, breathe. Jesus, woman I'm not mad at Ginny, I'm mad at you. Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me? I thought we were best-friends Hermione. And what the hell? What do you mean they were left in your care?" Theo yelled, attracting attention from unwanted people who were nosy buggers.

Shushing him him, Hermione whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, ok? I thought you would have been like mum and dad and tell me that I'm wasting my life for the kids I barely know. But you don't understand, I love them and I'm not going to give them away so I can live my life. That's so selfish and they're like my children. I was there when Sonny and Olivia were taking their first steps and talking. I just want to make sure they grow up good in this fucked up world we're in. I am sorry that I didn't tell you but I'm not sorry for adopting them." Hermione had started tearing up halfway and was starting to cry at the moment. She knew she should have told Theo but she was worried that he would judge her and she couldn't have handled it if another person she loved was disappointed.

"Hermione, I would never have judged you or would I have questioned your judgment. If you love them, then I love them. When can I meet the little buggers anyways? I need to get to know my little nieces and nephew if I'm going to be the awesome uncle." Theo pointed at himself and grinned at Hermione, causing her tears to stop and for a smile to break out on her face, before it was replaced with a sad look again.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Theo.

"What did I do to Malfoy?" She wondered aloud, not catching herself as she always talked aloud to herself.

Theo looked down and shook his head as he told her, "Don't worry about him Hermione, he's just a moody bastard nowadays." He tried to smile but it looked force and more like a grimace, and Hermione decided that Malfoy doesn't matter anymore because he probably had already moved on and slept his way through the magical world. She had children to worry about and thinking about him will not help her take care of them, and even IF she dated him, would he know how to check for monsters in Kevin's bed and closet? How to help Olivia pick tights that would go with her dress of the day? How would he know how to help Sonny with her homework?

Hermione shook her head and decided that Malfoy wasn't her type. Plus, he was mean and he held a grudge, for a really long time in her opinion, and he was too playboy to help raise children. She couldn't do that to the kids; bring someone in, get them attached, and take them out, only to break her's and the kids' hearts. Hermione concluded that she would rather die alone than do the process of an uncaring mom.

She looked up at Theo and smiled an unsatisfied smile, hoping he doesn't notice. Whether he did notice or not, he didn't let on and with that in mind, she walked to the Leakey Cauldron to find Sonny in argument with Tom, the bar keeper, about whether she was allowed to sit in the bar. Tom's face had taken an ugly shade of tomato red and he looked close to having an aneurism, so hoping to stop the insanity, Hermione walked towards the pair and picked Sonny up before apologizing to Tom and walking towards Olivia and Kevin, who were both in a booth playing with the forks.

"Sonny, baby, we don't yell at those that are older than us, especially if you know they're right and you're wrong. Ok?" Hermione explained to Sonny, whom was huffing and muttering French words she heard on the telly. "Right, Sonny?" Hermione firmly asked Sonny, her tone leaving no argument.

Sonny spat out a, "Right," before opening her book she kept in Hermione's bag and opening at a random page to start reading.

Hermione sighed and turned towards Olivia and Kevin, whom were obliviously coloring their pictures of Dragons in their children's coloring paper. Hermione smiled down at her adorable kids before picking up her menu and beginning to scan it for the kids first before she ordered her own.

She looked up to see an enraged Malfoy walking briskly towards the door and stopped as everyone heard someone say, "they're not her kids, you dumbass, that's what I was trying to tell you."

Hermione knew she was the subject of said argument and looked up to find Malfoy's gray slates on her warm and confused brown eyes. **  
><strong> 


End file.
